


The apex of life

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [6]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: For as long as he can remember, he just wanted to do what was right.
Series: The Martyr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 3





	The apex of life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

The wallpaper had an interesting texture when looking at it from across the room. The small particles almost forming abstract shapes or maybe animals. Maybe those were maps of long forgotten kingdoms. Ezra had more than enough practice staring at walls without moving. Usually though he had at least _some_ kind of agenda when doing so. Mental math, physics, recalling memorized scripts, planning the new training regime or comparing his results. _Something_.

A breath stuttered in Ezra’s chest. He huffed in hopes of calming it back down. It only helped so much. Closing his eyes wouldn’t help either. _Sometimes an almost perfect memory is a damn curse._

Ever so slowly, Ezra shifted his gaze away from the wall and back to the room around him. Several books, papers, pens, shards of something or other littered the floor around his wheelchair. The blankets from his bed were haphazardly thrown into a corner of his room, crumpled and forgotten.

Ezra’s breath stuttered. He turned his eyes back towards the wall. _I whish I never met them. I whish I just…_ He paused. Flames flickered before his mind’s eye. Heat licked at his skin, his legs. Smoke filled his lungs. _No. I wouldn’t do anything different. Without all that I’d never even met them._

Another memory surfaced. A sunny beach. Laughing faces of his friends, Vincent and Junior wrestling with him and keeping up even though only one of them was as altered as Ezra himself. _Super Soldier._ He wrinkled his nose. _Apparently, that comes at a bigger price than I would have ever dared to guess. And I’m not even the only one._ Gorgeous Valencia in the sun with Percy. Thorin building sandcastles and talking to Yugo, while Grace lounged somewhere with Hailey. The Doctor with a drink in hand while Tommy hovered somewhere close, looking unsure whether or not to talk to him. _Some kind of family we were – are. Well… Shit._

The wallpaper did have some interesting patterns. But the light glinted off of the shards like some cheap imitation of crystals. Shattering this – glass? – had been very satisfying at the time. It dispelled some of his energy. Getting his room clean again might be harder than anticipated.

_There is always another option._

Crackling flames and lapping water filled his ears. Blood dripping down a stone altar, red strings wound tight around two wrists. One big, one small. Cries, tears, pleas. Fluttering wings, crimson colors, taunting words. “ _Stop me, if you can_.”

 _Okay then._ Ezra set his jaw. Resolutely, he collected the shards, papers, books, pens – wood chips? How had they gotten there? – from his floor until it was clear once more. The blankets landed back on the bed. Not necessarily any neater than in the corner but at least in the right place.

The hall outside his room was almost eerily empty and so quiet he could have heard a pin drop. Not a single door was open like he had come used to during the day. His heart sank. At least Hailey had left her door open most times in invitation for some gaming. Or… Yugo… in case someone wanted to… talk to him…

The hall was empty. The doors were closed.

 _Maybe someone’s at the bar._ Ezra certainly felt the impulse for a drink. He couldn’t be the only one. So, he made his way towards the bar in hopes of finding at least one familiar face.

The bar was empty.

Ezra grabbed himself a drink and set it down on one of the tables. Without either Doc or Vincent at the bar, the room seemed somehow dead. _Or really without just anyone around._ Chatting, bantering, playing some kind of game maybe. This was not like it should be. Missing warmth. Like seemingly everything else. Ever since it went downhill. _No, not downhill. To shit._

Another look around. A shiver worked its way down Ezra’s spine. He didn’t even hear anything, just his own now once more ragged breathing. Gritting his teeth, he settled his head on the table with the cool drink pressing into his cheek. It was grounding. And no one else would see it either way.

_Engineered as the apex of humanity. And still. Nothing. Couldn’t stop it or protect them. Couldn’t think of a better option. Not fast enough against her._

Sometimes an almost perfect memory was a curse.


End file.
